Koakuma Heaven
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: The fashionable Miho Sakurai is known to break the rules by following her own beliefs, and wear whatever she wants...However, why is she shoving aside her precious makeup and handbags in exchange for learning martial arts with Hunny?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Uhm. Hello. If you guys don't know me, it's fine. I did an earlier fanfic on this section called 'Long Kiss Goodbye' with an OC and Kyouya, so yeah. I decided to do this fanfiction as an experiment, and a way to sharpen my writing skills. This is a similar plotline for an upcoming story that I'll post on FictionPress, but whatever, it's not too important. So the title is based off of the song by Gackt Camui, which is a song sung in a perspective of a hostess-type of girl, and it's pretty much stereotyping my OC, aka, Miho._

**Disclaimer**: I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Koakuma Heaven**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"...Eh? Sakurai-san's doing _that_ type of thing?"

"I know, it's obvious, since she wears those _things_ with her uniform!"

"It's typical, since she's in Class 3-D."

Everyday had started with a rumor like this. I didn't mind one bit actually, it happens...Though, eventually over time, I had to face the fact that it was pure annoying. Unlike the prim and proper girls or the super-ultra scene girls or the tough-as-nails tomboys, I had branched out into my own sector, and very few girls in Ouran had followed my lead. I was known to be one of the most fashionable girls in Ouran Academy, but not to the level of my parents actually being even linked to the fashion industry. My family was far from that.

"Mi-ho-chan! Gooooood morning!" a voice piped up.

My eyes widened in shock, before being tackled by a short blond kid. I felt the weight of the third year on top of me, as I bursted out laughing. I sat up, and fixed my hair, before looking at my fellow third year with a tiny smile upon my face. Haninozuka Mitsukuni, also known as Hunny. It was difficult to tell that he was even in my year because of his height...Though, strangely enough, we get along not because our families our linked, because strangely enough, we automatically seem like brother and sister.

"Oh? Are you okay? Sorry, Miho-chan." Hunny had apologized, as a taller man plucked him off of me with ease.

"Sorry." the taller one had muttered.

I quickly arose and shook my head. "No, no, it's fine! It shows how Hunny-kun appreciates me!" I stated nervously. "Don't worry about it, Mori-kun!"

My sudden change of attitude was because of Hunny's cousin. Yup. I became victim to the stoic Host of the Host Club, Morinozuka Takashi, ever since I met them during our first year...NOT! I was actually intimidated by the guy, because...well, did he even have any other emotion than saying a one-worded sentence? Not at all! I swear, I wished that he'd at least say more than that! Wonder what girls see in him...

"Ja! See you later!" Hunny had smiled. "C'mon, Takashi!" he had chirped, skipping off to class.

As I watched them walk off, my eyes slightly turned sad. I turned around to head to my classroom, wanting to get this day over with so I could go to the Host Club already. Third year, Sakurai Miho. That's my full name, or to say. I'm supposed to be the high-classed daughter who belonged to a long line of arisocrats dating back to the Warring Era, who also had a branch in the martial arts field through a marriage back in the Meiji Era...Due to sleeping in class, along with getting in trouble constantly, I got shot down and got placed here, despite getting supposebly good grades from copying homework.

"She's standing out again!" a voice muttered.

"Mou...She should learn how to stop it with those things." another girl whispered. "She was supposed to get married into the Hanazawa line, wasn't she?"

"No way! Wow. I think she's the type to get attention. No wonder she does those things outside of school..."

I laid my head on my desk, wanting to simply leave...Wait...I could, couldn't I?

"Don't you dare try thinking about skipping Miho." a male voice interrupted my train of thought, lightly karate chopping my head. "I swear, why do I have to play your maid's role if I'm a guy?"

"It's fine. I did this in middle school, so I assume the attendence system here is probably different." I snickered. "So, don't get worried, okay?"

He was my first friend ever since I came to Ouran Academy. Wakaouji Nobu. He's from a high-classed background, but he was put into this class due to the fact that there was a scandal involving his father, and obviously, it shot down his status here. Though, we became quick friends ever since we sat next to each other. I thought of him to be like an older brother because of that...Heck, sometimes I call him Nobu-niichan to make him mad.

"I swear. If your grades get lower, how will your folks deal wth you?" Nobu scolded. "Sheesh. They'll gang up on me, screaming, 'Miho-chan's not doing good! WHY ARE YOU NOT WATCHING HER CAREFULLY, WAKAOUJI-KUN?'"

I laughed lightly as I noticed his face turned from angry to a tiny smile. "S-Sorry, Nobu-kun! Just that...Well...why should I stick around here? I'll just attend a matchmaking session and that's that." I shrugged. "I'm already housewife material, since I cook up a storm, but that's it."

Nobu stared at me thoughtfully before sighing, and leaning back on his chair. "If you're planning to ditch, then don't make it today. I'll ditch with you someday, but not today." he muttered, noticing a glowing aura that I had produced.

"I freakin' love you, Nobu!" I squealed like a child, hugging the poor guy to death, while the girls just looked at us weirdly.

* * *

"Good Afternoon, Hunny-kun!"

I had sat with Hunny and Mori as their customers had stared at me awkwardly. They had their natural hair color...I had curly bleached hair. They had their natural eye color. I had blue contacts on. They didn't have make up and wore only french manicures. I had caked on makeup and artificial nails with 3D flowers, along with pearls and rhinestones on it. They looked like a rich girl, while I looked like a cabaret girl, or hostess clubs.

"Hi Miho-chan!" Hunny greeted eating a piece of cake.

Girls were whispering to each other, while I casually rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to greet you before I leave is all!" I piped up cheerfully. "I have to go pretty soon to cook for the guys, but if you have time, come over to my place! I'll make dessert for you, okay? You too, Mori-kun." I smiled, turning around.

"_That's Sakurai Miho!_" "_Eh? That girl who was rumored to be having an affair with older men?_" "_Gross! Why is she going here?_"

I had felt my heart racing as I slammed the door behind me. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, taking out my cell phone to call up a car to pick me up. I couldn't stand the annoying girls who would often pass on rumors about me. On the side of the door, I leaned on the wall, placing my fingers through my bangs, before sliding down and sitting for a brief moment. The palm of my hand pressed against my forehead, hoping that I had the strength to go outside.

"Miho? Hey? What's wrong?" Nobu questioned, helping me up. "Were you...about to cry?"

Shaking my head, I forced a smile on my face. "No...C'mon, let's go." I said softly, grabbing Nobu's hand and walking forward, before hearing a door opening behind us.

"Miho-chan!" I heard a voice, as I turned to see Hunny approaching us.

"Hunny-kun?" I questioned. "What's up?"

Hunny's large brown eyes looked at me thoughtfully, before realizing what was up. His eyes battered for a brief moment, before looking down slightly ashamed. I knelt down and tilted my head for a moment, watching him on the verge of tears himself. I ran a hand through his blond locks, as a smile formed on my face. I had to pretend to not be sad in order to re-assure the poor host of not worrying about me.

"You can tell me, Hunny-kun!" I said with a smile. "Don't worry!" I noted, hugging him.

"Those girls...said some mean stuff about you didn't they?" Hunny questioned wrapping his arms around my neck.

I couldn't help, but to glance down for a brief moment, and close my eyes. I slowly released the loli-shota and pressed my forehead against his with a tiny smile. "I don't want you to be involved, okay? I already have a bad name around here, so if you're involved, it'll get worser for you. I don't want you nor the Host Club to have a bad reputation because of me." I said softly, standing up straight.

"Come on, Miho. Let's go." Nobu nodded, grabbing my hand.

I glanced back to Hunny and waved to him. "Bye, Hunny-kun!" I said cheerfully, noticing he was still a bit dark and depressed. "...Eh?"

His fellow Host Club members had poked their head out the doorway, as me and Nobu stopped in our place. It was strange, especially for me to see Hunny like this. It was also strange that his cousin wasn't doing anything about it at the moment, already making me think something is really wrong. My eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully, as I watched the loli shota practically shaking, looking like he was already about to cry.

"...Are you in love with someone, Miho-chan?" he questioned.

My face turned red, as I looked away for a moment. "W-Wait a second! Why are you asking me that out of the blue?" I questioned, walking back to him.

"You're holding Nobu-chan's hand." he said softly, pointing to Nobu.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Nobu shouted, quickly releasing my hand. "Miho wouldn't hurry up, so I had to drag her to the entrance. We're only friends, Haninozuka-kun!" he smiled.

Hunny's face lit up as he nodded to me and Nobu. I knelt down and gently pressed my lips on his forehead, and then his cheek, before standing up once more. I watched his face slightly turn red in embarassment, as he waved goodbye to me. His fellow Hosts grinned at him watching him walking back into the Third Music Room. The door had closed shut, while I walked with Nobu in silence. We glanced at each other, and headed into the front of the school, meeting up with my driver. Getting inside the car, the two of us sat next to each other for a moment, before we looked at each other.

"You _were_ about to cry, Miho." Nobu sighed.

"Am not!" I objected, putting on my seatbelt.

He gently gave me a one-armed hug, as I smiled. "No use trying to refuse it. You and I both know what's going on with your status right now. They're talking about you behind your back isn't it?"

I scooted away from Nobu looked down and slid my hand through my hair. I closed my eyes for a moment feeling a bit sad at the moment. "It's...It's so annoying okay? If I had to play '_Miss Perfect Aristocrat_', then it'll be living a life of being a slave."

Nobu leaned back onto the leather seat, cupping his chin thoughtfully, thinking up of a solution to this problem to himself. An idea popped into his mind, as he gently rubbed my back, and looked down at me with a bright smile on his face.

"Then let's do it...We'll fight back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Ahem. I'm playing out the summary of the plot by the next chapter perhaps, though I'm letting in some drama that'll occur in the meantime._

**Disclaimer**: I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Koakuma Heaven**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"UGH! This makes me so freakin' angry! They had to contact here, just because I was wearing Don Quijote to school! This school is freakin' crazy!"

I had laid on my back as I heard the yells and shouts of men outside in my backyard. I had flattened out my clothes, a gray dress with zebra patterns with knee-length stockings. My eyes had glared at them wanting to practically yell at them...But obviously, my father was out there shouting out orders to them. At home, everyday sounded like a military camp, usually I would hear them chanting something from 4 AM until my father gets tired. Frankly, I found it to be annoying, and I had to cover up my dark circles with several layers of makeup.

"_WASSHOI! WASSHOI!_" they all shouted, forcing me to raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"A festival chant? " I questioned, opening the door, and heading to the dojo area of our house. "Hey, Papa, what's..."

"GOOD AFTERNOON, HIME-CHAN!" the men shouted at me.

I glanced at my father grinning at me, as I gave a disturbed look to him.

If you had to put me and my father together, we obviously didn't look like we were related. He had pitch black hair, with signs of gray hair. He wasn't the typical clean-cut, rough father that most girls would have. My dad was a tad bit _too_ baby-faced to be even thought to be my father. He was often confused to be my young uncle or some random guy who trained there, since he was quite thin on the outside. Though, if you had somehow stripped off his shirt, that's when you'll see his bulging muscles popping out.

"Miho! Good timing!" my father grinned slapping a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you teach the boys, Kyuudou?" he questioned.

I quickly shook my head. "No. Definitely no, Papa." I muttered. "I'll probably snap the bow string with these. Or I might break my own nails!" I noted, exposing my nails to my father. "These are my awesome killing claws!" I said cheerfully.

My father gently jabbed me in the forehead and smiled. "You're going to _murder_ me if you keep waving around those nails." he furrowed his eyebrows. "It's sad to say that you're dressing like that, and you still don't have a boyfriend, Miho. Go out with Haninozuka or that Wakaouji guy. "

I tilted my head, as I sat down on the floor in thought. "Pfft. Both of them are like brothers. A younger and older brother in my point of view." I shrugged. "Older guys are probably my types." I sighed.

I laid and stared at the ceiling, letting myself relax outside for once. I had laid there, my legs spreaded out wide on the edge of the wooden floor, but something had disturbed me for the time being. I sat up, seeing my father ordering them to do more laps. By the looks of things, the guys had done something to make my father pissed. I had noticed they were blushing as they ran, as my father had forced me to stand up, despite my constant protesting to simply lay around.

"Sheesh. You dress like a girl, but you don't even think twice about even acting like one." my father had sighed.

"What do you mean, Papa?" I questioned scratching the back of my head.

I watched him shake with despair as I saw tears forming in his eyes. "And to think that my precious Miho is wearing _that_ type of underwear!" he practically shouted.

My face quickly turned red, my eyes battering for a few moments, before realizing what he had meant. "Woah! That tactic actually worked?" I shouted with a smile on my face. "Wait, how many guys tried looking?" I questioned, trying to look at the men thoughtfully. "Hey! Do you guys wanna sleep with me? I'll do whatever you want!" I shouted to them, waving an arm around.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" he barked. "...I swear, if your mother wasn't so relaxed on your appearance, you wouldn't act like this at all." my father had added, rubbing his temple. "Sheesh. I thought you would blush and scream out, '_Kyaa~! Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Papa?_' and run off holding down your skirt! " he exaggerated.

"Because I'm not those stereotypical rich princesses who would do something as stupid as that. I'm a Koakuma-kei!" I giggled. "Or...should I say, a 'Nighttime Princess'?"

Our conversation had been interrupted by a servant who had been waiting patiently. "Miho-sama, Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sama and Morinozuka Takashi-sama is here to see you. Oh! Also Wakaouji Nobu-sama." she had mentioned.

"Okay!" I nodded, noticing my father stopping me.

"Don't do anything stupid." he stated. "You'll regret it."

"I may have gotten names, Papa, but I want to fight back." I muttered. "A Koakuma-kei may get horrible names, but not all of them are the same."

* * *

"Look! I got this commoner magazine called Koakuma Ageha!" "Huh? Why is Sakurai-san in it?" "Look. She's being interviewed in it!" "Ew. She gives herself away too much!"

I had tapped my nails eagerly on my desk, waiting for Nobu to walk in. He had walked in with a smile, while I quickly pulled him away. He looked at the magazine the girls were reading in horror, before I quickly grabbed Nobu's hand, and he practically flew out the door before anyone had noticed his presence. Nobu had looked at me weirdly, as we stood in the hallways awkwardly. He fixed his appearance for a moment, before karate-chopping me in the forehead.

"You got interviewed by Ageha again?" Nobu scolded.

"Well, the editor, Nakajo-san was so friendly and all. She said, '_You're so cute! If you do this interview, eventually you'll become a model here! That way, you'll get popular with the guys!_'...Or something like that. I only did that to get more publicity." I shrugged.

I felt a hand smacking my head, as I knelt to the floor in pain. "Wah~. Nobu-niichan's being mean!" I shouted.

Helping me up, Nobu smiled cheerfully. "C'mon, let's ditch today. You wanted to ditch yesterday, so let's go." he stated, taking my hand. "Let's go to Shibuya for once."

"MIHO-CHAAAAN!" a familiar voice had shouted.

Small arms wrapped around me, as I saw Hunny grinning at me. I smiled and ruffled my hand through his hair. "Hunny-kun! How was the cake I made you yesterday?" I questioned.

"Really, really good!" he chirped. "I wanna go back again today!"

I didn't know why, but Hunny and Nobu...weren't really getting along as I thought. My fellow blond-haired third year kept hugging me, like he would normally hugged his bunny. Though, I had noticed the slight impatience in Nobu's face as he leaned near the window. I had nearly fell over when I saw Mori hovering over us for the time being, while feeling Nobu's hand quickly tugging my wrist as I bowed in apology to Hunny.

"I'm so sorry! The two of us are being like typical low-classed students and we're ditching!" I forced a smile on my face."Bye~!"

I had quickly walked ahead with Nobu, trying to not see what would Hunny react to it. My best friend glanced back for a brief moment, furrowing his eyebrows. We had caught the attention of some girls who were whispering to each other about our relationship.

"Is she dating Wakaouji-kun?" "They're always together, they're obviously best friends!" "I heard he was engaged to Komatsu-chan from Lobelia Academy!" "I heard Sakurai-san had an affair with a married man, now an engaged man!"

I felt something straining my throat...It was like a mix of being nervous and the urge to simply cry.

Forcing myself to ignore it, I glanced at Nobu, who stopped and pulled me to the side of the main gate of the school entrance...Being like a typical shoujo manga-type story, there were thugs who had approached us. I hid behind Nobu who placed his hand behind in his pocket for a moment. Some guys had chains. Others had knives. I had expected Nobu to fight back only to hear groans of men being practically destroyed within a few seconds.

"Eh?" I questioned, battering my layered fake eyelashes.

"Are you okay, Miho-chan?" Hunny smiled.

"Y-Yeah." I muttered.

"They were probably here for you, Miho." Mori had spoke up. "It's not everyday you see these guys here."

I froze in my place, as Nobu was in utter awe. We had stared at Mori in astonishment, as he gave us a weird look.

"This is a first, Nobu!" I shouted.

"You can actually talk, Morinozuka-san!" Nobu shouted, pointing at him.

"Freakin' cool!" the two of us grinned at each other.

The bell had chimed as some students were rushing inside. I saw Hunny waving to us, as I quickly approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Watching the loli-shota blush, he had climbed onto his cousin's back to head back into the building. I didn't notice them stopping for a moment to watch us walk out together...But one thing for sure... I only noticed Nobu looking back, and a man with sunglasses standing in front of us.

"Mi-ho-chan. Looking cute in that yellow dress, like always." a man laughed.

I felt my face turning red as I walked past him. His hand gripped my wrist, as he placed a large wad of cash on my hand. He kissed my forehead for a brief moment. I backed away and hid behind my friend, who had held his arm out in protection.

"Miho-chan. You were a lot more cuter when you were a first year." he sighed taking off his sunglasses. "I assumed that you won't remember me?"

His name had already popped into my head. I had slowly approached him, pushing Nobu's arm away, pressing my head against his chest. His hand was upon my waist, before noticing the already jealous Hunny approaching him. He quickly backed up, and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm...happy that you're back, Hajime-kun." I smiled, before looking at Hunny. "What's wrong, Hunny-kun?"

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Heir to the Haninozuka family, also known to be a human weapon." He smirked, pushing back his long black locks. "I prefer to not fight you in public like this..." he sighed.

"Get away from Miho-chan." he muttered darkly. "She doesn't need people like you."

A smirk formed on Hajime's face, as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I knew Miho longer than you have, Haninozuka-kun. I gave this little princess here, her first kiss, even though it was a total accident." he smiled and winked at him. "Don't be alarmed. I'm not here trying to steal away your woman."

My face flushed as I quickly smacked him with my bag. He poked, more like stabbed, me in the stomach, as I knelt down in pain. He grinned to the blond and winked. "I was her former client before she quit doing enjo kosai. Miss Archery Queen here turned girly when she started her second year of middle school." he had added.

My eyes looked down, as I quickly got up, and shoved Hajime. "I thought something horrible had happened to you before. Now you come back and say all this? And to think, that doing all this is futile now..." I muttered.

"I know you're still trying to forget our past together..." he started.

"But...Because of me, you are who you are right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Gah. I hoped I didn't screw up Mori's personality in this chapter! Please help me out everyone! _

**Disclaimer**: I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Koakuma Heaven**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"...Just because I did something back then, doesn't mean it'll be the same now."

I had been sitting inside of my home after being caught, yet again, sneaking out of school. I was heavily scolded by the homeroom teacher, and of course, I had to face suspension. I looked up at the ceiling, while laying on the floor of the living room, utterly wanting to plan to hurt Hajime for what he has done. He had to reveal the contents of my supposebly 'bad' past, despite the fact I was a tomboy, who turned into a girly girl that went on dates with older men! It wasn't that bad...I guess?

"Miho-chan? Are you okay?" Hunny had questioned hovering over me.

My eyes widened, seeing the blond boy look at me weirdly. My face turned red, as I quickly backed away. "Son of a- Why are you here, Hunny-kun?" I shouted.

"Eh? Your dad had called me here." he stated. "We'll be hanging out together!" he grinned.

"PAPA!" I screamed like a desperate child. "WHY THE HELL IS HUNNY-KUN HERE?" I complained.

My father opened the door, and looked at me with a dark glare. Despite the intimidating glare, I noticed Hunny was hiding behind a slightly unconcerned Mori, and I sat there with a slightly disturbed look on my face. Normally, my father would just tell me bluntly and walk off to take it out on his students, but apparently since this was my second suspension this year, he was obviously angry. I had to take a few deep breaths, before hearing my father's 'explaination', or in my view, a monologue of useless ranting because he kept spoiling this high-maintenance of a daughter. Pretty weird, don't you think?

"...Miho, as your father I think it's very strange to see a woman like you to grow up to be such a vixen! If we lived in the older eras, you would've been considered to be an oiran, or in modern day language, a high-classed whore. I swear, if your beloved great-great grandmother had seen you like this, she would take you under her wing, and quickly force you into a proper lady! The women of the Sakurai family are supposed to have the three traits that are passed down from generations! One is..."

"Hunny-kun! Do you want any desserts?" I questioned with a bright smile to the blond, as he quickly nodded.

"_Another, is having the disipline and endurance of a woman who can fulfill her husband or lover's wishes no matter what! Are you listening, my beloved daughter? You must be a suitable wife to someone who will need your guidance and..._"

"Hmm? Miho-chan, I didn't know you made Castellas!" Hunny grinned, seeing the tray that I brought out.

"_You should realize, that women like you these days, lack the disipline! You shouldn't go around flaunting those pretty legs of yours and exposing your arms to those men! You see, men these days are very..._"

"Good! So why are you and Mori-kun, here?" I asked, sitting down in front of the table, pouring tea.

"_And, so, you __will__ try and follow in the footsteps of your late grandmother and try to be an ideal woman! I know marrying you off to some man isn't what I approve of, but at least find a suitable man who would treat you like a princess, instead of having your father paying for every cent of his hard-earned money! And so..._"

Glancing at my father, I quickly slammed a slice of the sponge cake into his mouth, and grinned at Hunny. "Don't mind him. My Otousan does this when I do something bad."

"He wanted me to train you in karate." the shota said bluntly, opening his mouth wide and scarfing down his 50th serving of cake.

My father sat there silently, as I quickly stood up and stormed out of the room. Okay, so I was being dramatic, but still, just because I stepped out of school with Nobu, doesn't mean that I had to learn martial arts again! I went into my room and quickly got my phone out. If I wanted to escape, I'll just call Nobu...Wait...Nobu was still angry from what had happened earlier, and calling him was just going to waste time.

"Why Hunny-kun out of all people? Papa could've just forced me to train with his students..." I muttered to myself. "...He must have some sort of motive for this..." I continued. "...I'll just go out and play in downtown, let's see if any of my clients are free right now..."

* * *

I quickly walked down the hallways silently, holding my purse and my cell phone. As I passed by the living room, I stopped to overhear my father talking to the two. I stopped for a brief moment to slowly listen to their conversation intently.

"Sorry, Haninozuka-kun. I'm just pleased you're good friends with her. Ever since she went back to Ouran Academy, that Nobu was the only friend she had, who didn't reject her and her attitude. She's been recklessly going out and coming home with an intoxicated look on her face. If I wasn't for that Host Club you are in, then she would've done something horrible."

I made a dash towards the front door. I quickly put on my shoes, and heard a heavy slam in front of me. I saw a long arm extended out, blocking the exit, my eyes looking up, seeing the tall figure in front of me.

"Mori-kun...?" I questioned softly.

"Go back." he stated. "You shouldn't run away." he added.

"There's no use." I said sternly, trying to pull away his arm.

"If you run away now, you will still be faced with it now." he personally scolded, giving me a strong, convincing gaze.

"I...I don't want my life to be ruled by martial arts...Being like this...I don't want to be those stupid overly intellegent nerds. I hate being just a rich girl. I don't want to be a tomboyish martial artist...Nor a dispair-stricken girl." I said softly. "You would be a hypocrite for saying I shouldn't be living this lifestyle, but you're a host, aren't you? Being a Koakuma-kei, is basically dressing and acting like a hostess... I loved being pampered. I love being treated like a princess...Even if it's sacrificing my body."

Without much thought, I watched him look at me, knowing that I made such a fool of myself. I quickly tried to push him, but obviously our height difference couldn't even budge him. I bit my lip, and knelt down in front of the door. It was so hard to even run away. I had to give up. I felt tears falling down, quickly ruining my make-up, before noticing Mori kneeling down, and giving me a one-armed hug. I pressed my head against his chest, quietly sobbing like a kid. Yup, I felt pathetic for being such a crybaby. I know I'm a drama queen, but it's how I was magically brainwashed to be.

His hand gently ran through my locks, as he silently comforted me. "...I'm not leaving until you stop."

"T-Thanks, Mori-kun." I muttered, lightly clenching his shirt.

For some reason, he reminded me of Nobu...Though, unlike Nobu, Mori was a bit taller, that's all. It was weird being comforted by a tall, silent type, possibly because I wasn't on good terms with him in the first place...After all...He does scare the living hell out of me, even if he just looks at me like that. A few minutes had passed, and I slowly calmed down. He had released me, and we sat in front of the doorway quietly.

"Sorry..." I sighed. "God. I can't leave now, since my makeup's all gone." I noted, wiping away the black mascara smudges from my cheekbones and eyelids. "Come on...You can whisk me off to my doom, Mori-kun." I muttered.

Mori had stood up and held out his hand. I couldn't help, but to gaze up at him, and look into his eyes. For a moment...I felt a bit intrigued about him, he was mysterious and somehow, he had the aura that somehow pulled me in...BUT! I had to quickly shake my thoughts about that out. I quickly tried to get out of my heels, and stood up on my own, declining his kind gesture. His hand took my hand, and quickly lead me back to living room. His hand was rough, but somehow, it made me a bit relieved to touch it...Ew. What was I just thinking right now?

"Ah! Miho-chan! Are you okay?" Hunny questioned. "Thank you, Takashi! Thanks for bringing her back!" he smiled, hugging me, while I blushed and smiled to him.

'_...If I do this...what will happen to me?_' I thought to myself. '_No...Just say it!_'

"Papa...I'll train under Hunny-kun." I stated out of the blue. "I don't want you to cut off my credit cards or debit cards...Or my cell phone is all.." I muttered.

In reality, I had to lie. If I trained hard...Will he even like me? I knew going back to my old self was going to be living a slice of my life that I wanted to erase. Though, if he liked cute girls...he must like girls who are cute and does martial arts right?

I knelt down and hugged Hunny with a huge smile on my face. I looked at my father who simply walked out to check on his students, then looked at Mori. I had wondered about Mori for a while. He smiled lightly to me, as I felt myself tensing up. I assumed he was doing that because I made his cousin happy, but still, why did I feel so weird when it came to him? I pulled away from Hunny and smiled.

"Well then, senpai. I'll be looking forward to your lessons!" I said cheerfully, getting up and starting to walk to my room.

As I turned around...I felt Hunny's hand pulling my arm. I turned only to feel him planting a kiss on my cheek. I gently patted his head and nodded to Mori. As I walked out, I couldn't help, but to feel a bit weird. I didn't know why...but I had to wonder why Hunny kissed me like that? It wasn't typically like him at all. My eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before I bit my lip. My eyes slowly widened as I stopped in my place to mutter to myself.

"Don't tell me..Is he jealous?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_By the way, Ichiban-Kan, is a Japanese store, that sells household items and foods, and such. I absolutely love this place! I found this extremely ironic. And I mean, extremely ironic, if you guys read the ending of the second to last chapter of the Ouran manga...It sounds similar to my Eternally story...Except for the fact, that my oneshot is completely AU._

**Disclaimer**: I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Koakuma Heaven**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

My hands gripped a box nervously, as I gazed at it with a slightly concerned look. I stood inside of an Ichiban-Kan, looking at hair dyes. It was step one out of several steps to learn martial arts, and one of it was dyeing my hair back to brown. It was so-called 'self-discipline' in my family, in order for us to succeed, meaning we have to sacrifice something to get something back. Or, in reference to that certain manga, the Law of Equivalent Exchange, just without the fancy alchemy in it. My nails nearly dug into the box thoughtfully, as I quietly strolled down the isles of the cheap store. My eyes stared thoughtfully at each box, trying to see which color had attracted me.

I heard a light thump, as I looked up at a tall blond man over me. My eyes widened for a brief moment as my jaw lightly dropped. "T-Tamaki-san? Why are you here?" I questioned.

The blond simply turned around, as his indigo eyes slowly widened in surprise. "Oh! You're that girl who's Hunny's customer! You're Sakurai-senpai, aren't you? Do you like commoner items too, Hime?" he smiled lightly.

Giving him a thumbs up, I happily grinned to the Prince type. "Heck yes! This is the first time I met someone other than Nobu at a store like this!" I squealed.

Okay, so I did go a tad bit too far with my little antics. Though, I was heavily infatuated with the plain objects in the store, especially the hair dye. Mainly because I was more interested in dyeing my own hair than having some stranger or my mother's hairdresser do the work. Yup, that's how weird I was. Ironically enough, I had to force my nails off whenever i did it, leaving horrible bumps and cracks on my fingernails...Not good at all.

"Huh? Miho and Suoh-kun?" Nobu questioned out of the blue. "Why are you two together..?"

Tamaki wrapped an arm around me, as a charming smile formed on his face. "We're on a da-"

"No, we're not!" I shouted, shoving the Prince type away. "I'm not into younger guys." I stated bluntly to Nobu.

Nobu looked down with a tiny smile on his face, before turning away. "Don't mind me. I'll just go somewhere-"

Quickly snatching Nobu's hand, I looked at him with slightly concerned eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm really sorry for not telling you." I said. "It's fine if you don't forgive me."

His eyes closed for a brief moment, before slowly opening them once more. He snatched his hand away, and turned around and began to walk. "You are a handful, aren't you, Miho?" he questioned. "We'll talk about this tomorrow at school."

Watching him walk off, I stood there, clenching the box of hair dye. I raised up my hand to chuck the box at the poor guy, but was stopped by Tamaki. I looked at him with a bitter look on my face, as I slowly lowered down my arm. A quietly smiled to the Prince type, as I placed the box on an empty shelf and began to walk away.

* * *

"Hey. I heard that Sakurai-kun of class 3-D got suspended!" "I heard, it was because they found out she used to sell herself!" "Yeah! I heard...? Look!"

I walked down the hallways, glaring at the girls harshly as I tried to kept my composure. Here I was, without the glitzy blond hair, and only had foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. I wore the uniform plain, and didn't have any type of accessories on me. Frankly, I felt naked without them and my only thing that made me stood out was my flashy nails. Opening the door to my classroom, I sat there, only to gaze out the window with an empty look on my face. Using my fingers, I quickly snapped my fake nails off of my fingers, leaving dried glue and an unappealing layer of nail left over. If you ever pulled out a fake nail as fast as I did, just imagine the pain of it. I had to force myself to endure it after all.

"Miho." a voice chimed up.

My eyes darted to Nobu who sat at his desk, looking at me with concern. "Listen. I don't think I should-"

"Mi-ho-chan! Good Mor-n-ing!" Hunny interrupted."Eh? You look a lot different today!" he said. "You looks really cute today!"

A smile formed on my face as I nodded, trying to hide an obvious blush. "Thank you." I said softly. "Uhm. Hunny-kun? I'll see you at my house later for our first lesson, right?" I questioned trying to get the loli-shota to leave.

He nodded. "Yup! Make sure to make some more cake, okay?" he chirped, quickly retreating back to his cousin.

"...What's happening to you?" Nobu questioned. "First those rumors about you, next your suspension, now you're hitting on a host?"

I laid my head on the table, looking up at the obviously pissed off Nobu, as I quickly turned away from him. "If I don't shape up soon, he won't like me, would he? I'm always nice to him, but it's so painful to try and start fresh." I muttered.

"I...It's not like you at all." my friend muttered. "If only I wasn't engaged this wouldn't have happened.."

My eyes looked at him. His eyes widened in astonishment, while trying to hide a blush forming on his face. A tiny smile formed on my face, as I turned away from him. It was clear as day, the stereotypical 'Best-Friend-Loves-The-Heroine' storyline kicks in. I knew it was already forbidden for the poor guy to date me, but I did have feelings for him too. Though, I realized over time that if I'm with that certain host, it felt different than when I hang out with Nobu...

* * *

"Ugh...I hate wearing this fugly uniform again..."

I groaned as I looked at my old gi with distaste. I haven't wore this thing in ages, and it somehow still fitted me. My main problem was that I was dealing with a guy, a host for that matter, and I was afraid of touching him, especially since we'll eventually get sweaty from the exercises. Hunny grinned at me, as I pouted while sitting on the squeaky clean dojo floor. My father quietly walked in, watching from the sidelines, already making me quickly stand up.

"Okay, Miho-chan! We'll try to spar for a bit! Don't worry! I'll go easy on you!" he smiled.

I looked away, quietly biting my lip. His hand gripped my wrist, as I felt my body being flipped over. I slammed hard onto the floor, wincing at the sudden pain in my back. I looked at my father who sighed, and walked away. My eyes gazed at Hunny thoughtfully, as I sat up. Just by that simple throw, I felt paralyzed. It wasn't so easy to get up from it, and I had to take it in little by little before getting up.

"Jeez. This isn't what you called '_easy_' at all!" I complained. "If only if we allowed weapons, yes, but that's against my family rule..." I muttered.

"Oh! Hunny-senpai! We found you!" a voice interrupted us.

Gazing back behind us, I froze up. The entire Host Club was watching us, and obviously I didn't have a trace of makeup on my face. Biting my lip anxiously, I looked at each one of them thoughtfully, before noticing the blond haired Prince's eyes widening in shock. We quickly stood our ground and pointed at each other in shock. The others with the exception of Mori and Hunny looked at us questionably, thinking we were insane somehow.

"Suoh-kun!" "Sakurai-senpai!" we shouted.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" I questioned, glaring at the Prince.

"A-Ah..Well, Hunny-senpai wanted us to visit you, since he heard about the rumors. Are you okay, Hime?" Tamaki questioned, forcing a smile on his face.

"Waiiiit. You're that flashy girl who was at the Host Club the other day." one of the Hitachiins noted.

"Sakurai Miho, Class 3-D. Her family's known for her..."

"GAH! PLEASE STOP THAT, OOTORI-SAN!" I shouted, gripping my hair, before sitting in a corner in dispair. "_I really hate it when people like you have to repeat my info like that. I feel so violated._"

A tiny smile formed on my underclassman's face, while I had the urge to simply smack him and his cool attitude away. "It's a shame you had to take drastic measures just to keep your reputation for yourself, don't you, Sakurai-senpai?"

I could tell he already knew how to hit me hard with that statement. I sat there in silence, taking deep breaths. When I turned around, I felt arms wrapping me from behind. My eyes widened, quickly looking back to see Hunny glaring at his underclassman. My face quickly turned red from the sight of it, but I closed my eyes and slowly smiled.

"Kyou-chan! Don't pick on Miho-chan like that!" Hunny shouted. "Miho-chan's...Miho-chan's still cute no matter what she looks like! That's why...I...I..." he trailed off.

The Host Club sighed. They didn't want to go too far and piss off Hunny. Tamaki had ordered everyone out to leave the two of us alone for now.

I turned to gaze at Hunny, noticing that he was on the verge of hurting Kyouya. "Thank you..." I said softly.

Hunny quickly hugged me and buried his face on my shoulder. "...You..."

"Hm?" I questioned, lightly pulling him away from me. "You can tell me, Hunny-kun."

"..I really..I really, really, like you Miho-chan." he said. "I don't want anyone to say you're important to them...Because..You're a lot more important to me...To me you're more than a friend.."

Pressing my forehead against his, I smiled to Hunny and closed my eyes. His lips slowly pressed against mines, as I felt the sugary taste that he had. I never had a sweet kiss, only tainted, alcoholic kisses from the men from my past. It felt so warm and fuzzy than I wanted this to last even longer. I felt the kiss getting deeper, as I wanted more from the loli-shota. Gently pulling away, I saw him grinning at me, as I placed a hand through my hair.

"Hehe. You don't have to respond now!" he quickly said cheerfully, strolling out the door to get changed.

As I sat there, I looked up to notice Mori standing there, before following Hunny. I watched him looking at me, before turning to follow his cousin. My eyes gazed down on the floor for a moment, still feeling the warmth of that host's lips still on my lips. Laying on my back, I stared up on the ceiling for the time being.

"...Am I in love with him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_Hurray for the support of everyone! Though...I might put this story on hiatus to work on my other one, since I haven't been doing so well here. Well, we'll just see._

**Disclaimer**: I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Koakuma Heaven**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"...So...That host...He kissed you?"

Sipping iced tea, I glanced at Nobu oddly, who was drinking his apple-flavored tea. He was sitting across from me as we were relaxing at a cafe in the downtown area. Obviously, since Nobu was my only friend, he was the only one I had to consult about this. He had an irritated look on his face, while I kept switching back and forth with fixing my hair, playing with the pink straw on the glass, and taking a sip of the extra water.

"Sheesh! YOU USED TO DO BE A HOSTESS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO AFRAID OF THIS!" Nobu shouted, breaking the silence between us, but soon felt the blood rushing to his face, noticing that he was causing quite a scene.

I placed a tired hand in my hair, as I looked down in thought. "But... All those times...It felt like it was nothing. This time...I just don't know." I muttered. "With any guy...I thought if I followed their lead I would find the right person to fill that void. In the end...I just wanted someone." I muttered.

Nobu furrowed his eyebrows before lightly smiling towards me. He quickly ruffled my hair and finished his drink. "You know, you were the type to try and rely on yourself, ever since those rumors had started. Hearing you saying this, means that you're not as strong as you thought. Well, you've been crying a lot lately, so it's no surprise to me." he laughed.

I laughed for a moment before looking down. Nobu had asked for the bill and we paid for our bill before heading out onto the streets. It was dark outside, and it was a Saturday night. Frankly, I was happy that I got to sleep in tommorrow, since Tamaki had a scheme brewing up about his fellow host, Fujioka Haruhi, and Hunny was going to be helping out with the other members. I casually looked up into the darkened sky in thought, wondering about my plans for tommorrow.

"I'll see you tommorrow?" Nobu questioned calling up his driver.

I nodded in agreement, forcing a tiny smile on my face. "Yeah. Let's meet in front of Hachiko in Shibuya okay?" I questioned, as Nobu casually grinned and walked off.

Frankly, I did feel a bit guilty. Even though we weren't dating, I felt like I was Nobu's girlfriend than just a regular friend. Hell, his own fiancee wasn't even spending as much time with him compared to me. As I closed my eyes to slowly head to the usual place where my driver picked me up, I wanted to let myself to wander off on my own. I wanted to get lost in the bright lights of the downtown area of Shinjuku, trying to avoid the ever-so dreaded red-light district that had cursed my life.

* * *

"You. You're Sakurai Miho, aren't you?" a voice questioned.

I felt sharp nails digging onto my shoulder, as I quickly turned around and take a few steps back. It felt strange. It was like watching a mirror image of my former self in front of me, however, the woman was older and had screwed up makeup that made her look like that Joker from Dark Knight. I gazed at her, wearing a red cocktail dress with a cigarette hanging from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes glared at me, feeling like she had something against me.

"Heh. The former number one hostess has become a good girl...And yet she had to steal the heart of my customer, Hajime-kun.." she muttered. "Good girls like you should've played nice, rather than leading a man like him away from everyone else.."

The place barely had light, though I saw a small shimmer of a butterfly knife that was on the woman's hand. Biting my lip, I clenched my fists, raising them up preparing for her to attack me. Taking a deep breath, I tried to look for a way for my escape. I quickly pushed her out of the way, and began to run. Some shady men who had accompanied her had spotted me, forcing me into bumping someone. I plopped onto the floor, wincing at the pain of the concrete.

"Son of a.." I cussed lightly.

"Oh? It's been a while, Miho-chan..." one of the shady men grinned towards me, trying to approach me. "Heh...No longer a cute little devil you were... Do you want to be touched in _those_ places again, babe?"

I slowly got up, wanting to run off, before feeling something tugging on me. A hand gripped mines, as I noticed a taller man pulling me away. As we passed by a street light, I looked at his face, nearly freezing up at the moment.

"...Mori-kun..?" I squeaked. "Why are you here?" I questioned.

The Wild type was silent. He already gave me the aura of pretty much telling me, 'Shut up and run.'. Being the girly girl I was, I was stupid enough to wear heels which was putting a major strain on my ankles. I tripped and knelt on the ground, gripping Mori's hand, feeling the pain getting to my feet. My eyes closed for a moment, trying to catch my breath, before feeling him picking me up. I felt like a princess, as I was carried in his arms, my head pressed against his chest. He was like a modern day prince...

I heard the door slamming, as I noticed I was sitting next to Mori inside of his family's car. "It's by coincidence that we met like this. Don't worry." he finally spoke up.

A smile formed on my face, before wincing at the pain of my ankle. "...Thank you.." I manage to say.

Propping up my feet to his lap, Mori took off my heels before trying to rotate my foot. I let out a yelp, trying to not let myself cry over this.

"...We'll get this treated at my house." he muttered. "It's closer than a hospital."

"Eh? Are you sure? I mean..."

He looked at me, already mentally telling me that he wouldn't take a 'No' for an answer. I hesitantly nodded before looking down with a blush on my face. Okay, so this was strange. I never actually saw this side of the intimidating Mori that had supposed to scare the living daylights out of me and Nobu. He lightly smiled towards me, before I could feel my heart slowly beginning to race. Feeling myself choking up, I had to keep thinking to myself.

_'...No way...No..I like Hunny-kun. I'm not going back to that life...I don't want to become that ignorant hostess again...'_ I thought to myself. '_Why is he being so nice..?Is it because his cousin likes me?_'

"Hey! Uhm. If there's anything you want me to do to pay you back, just say so, okay?" I said, trying to act as cheerful as possible.

Gently moving closer to me, Mori lightly kissed me on the lips. My eyes slowly widened, feeling speechless. He didn't bother saying a word, but I could tell my face didn't reject him at all. Actually, I looked flustered and confused, a side of me I utterly hated showing, even in front of Nobu. He closed his eyes, and faced forward, while I began to knaw on my nail impatiently.

"Only that will be enough." he muttered.

"B-But..." I trailed off, before feeling too confused to continue on.

_Because of that. I couldn't even say my feelings to him.  
I wasn't used to the whole 'love' thing.  
Instead, all I did was stay silent for the rest of the car ride...  
...Knowing that I have caused something horrible instead._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_Anyone somewhat disappointed with the ending of the manga? I am! Anywho, I'm running a contest as a way to celebrate my coming of age on October 16th, so details on my profile! Woot. _

**Disclaimer**: I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Koakuma Heaven**

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

"OW! That freakin' hurts, Mori-kun!"

Tears escaped my eyes, as I sat on a chair, while I was being cared by Mori. The bandage was being tightly wrapped around my ankle, as I quickly gripped on the end of the chair. His face remained stoic, as I sat there, forcing myself to endure the pain. Helping me up, I had to practically limp while holding onto his arm with one hand, and holding my heels with the other. I had called a driver to pick me up, and I knew I was going to have a tough scolding by my dad.

"You shouldn't have been alone." Mori stated glancing at me.

My eyes gazed at him, before forcing myself to walk by myself. "I'm not a child. You don't even have the right to scold me like this!" I barked, quickly forcing myself to run to the entrance.

His hands gripped my hand and gently pulled me close to him. My head was buried in his chest, as I closed my eyes. The taller figure was hugging me, practically making me feel like a small child. I looked up at the ceiling in thought. I had to hide the fact that I was blushing like an idiot in front of the Host. I mean, this time, I have to

"Listen...I don't know what you think of me...But...I really, really, really like your cousin." I confessed. "Breaking hearts were nothing for me before. If I get involved with you, more and more problems will start. Your cousin won't like this at all..." I trailed off.

His fingers was combed through my locks, as I looked up at him. His face was moving down, automatically making my face turning red. His lips gently pressed against mines, as I felt his forehead pressed against mines. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, to try and give one in return, feeling his arms wrapping around my waist. I kissed him gently on the lips, looking at his eyes for a brief moment...For some reason...He looked so kind. Nothing like what I've seen whenever I encountered him during school.

_Honk. Honk._

Hearing the car honking, Mori gently placed me down, and walked me towards the front. The driver thanked Mori, and opened the door for me, wondering what was up with my feet and walking style. I had entered the car, and laid on the seats, with my eyes closed tightly. I could feel my heart thumping rapidly, wanting to forget everything. I felt guilty. I couldn't think of the possibilities of what might happen when Hunny found out.

"...What have I done?" I questioned to myself.

* * *

"Miho-chan!"

It was Monday during lunch, and obviously I was sitting on my chair, with crutches near my chair. I gazed at Hunny thoughtfully, as I had quickly recalled that night. My eyes didn't look at him, instead, I had to try to avoid his innocent gaze. I didn't want to lie to him. I took a deep breath, and before I could say anything, he gave me a kiss on the cheek, while a sheepish look formed on his face. I brushed back my bangs and grinned towards him.

"Haha. Thank you." I faked a smile.

"Takashi did a good thing for you, didn't he? I'm just happy nothing too horribe happened to you!" he chirped.

My eyebrows furrowed, as I quickly nodded in agreement. "Uh, yeah! ...He managed to save me, even though my ankle got injured in the process." I sighed. "I was able to get it checked by my family's doctor, so I can't train with you for a while."

Hunny's bright face slowly faded, quickly shaking his head. "It's fine. Just feel better soon, okay, Miho-chan?" he said.

The girls in my class quickly approached Hunny with a bright smile on their faces, as they quickly tried to convince him to talk with them. He glanced at them for a moment, before giving me a quick peck on the cheek as he walked off with the other girls. A sigh escaped my lips, making me lay my head on my desk. It felt extremely lonely without anyone else other than Hunny or Nobu to talk to. Blowing my bangs off of my eyes, I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Sakurai-senpai?" a voice questioned.

Poking my eye out, I looked at the two redheaded twins and their shorter companion looking at me oddly. I quickly shot up in astonishment, as I gazed at the jealous fangirls who stared at me. Signaling them to come closer, I quietly glared at my underclassmen.

"_You know about rumors about me! What on earth are you three doing here?_" I nearly shouted.

"_Mori-senpai asked Haruhi to check up on you._" the twin with the darker hair muttered. "_Don't mind us, we're tagging along._"

"_Eh!_"

"_Hunny-senpai, also said that you were alone today._" Haruhi muttered with a tiny smile on his face.

What a nice way to make me feel better. Chuck all of your club members to some poor lonely girl, just to cheer her up and eventually she'll become a part of the group...Ugh, really? I had to try and keep _away_ from the club because of the rumors spawning like an icky virus. Seriously, the girls in my class were a tad more violent than the girls in the A or B classes in my grade. I was fine being around these first years, at least I didn't have to feel so awkward with them as I hoped.

"Sorry for all the trouble. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" I grinned giving them a thumbs up.

"Wow, you don't even seem to be Mori-senpai's type." one of the twins, named Kaoru sighed.

"You're more like Tono in a way, except you're more sane." the older twin, Hikaru, explained.

Okay, never mind my last statement. They made me feel extremely awkward, especially those twins. Well, I hated to admit, but I did see myself to be like a twin version of Tamaki. I did have the blond hair at some point and I did have blue contacts that made me look all foreigner-ish...Though,it didn't exactly mean that I wanted to be one. I gazed up to see Mori standing near the door, looking into my classroom.

"So, are you and Mori-senpai dating, Sakurai-senpai?" Hikaru grinned playfully.

I quickly shook my head and gave a flustered smile to the grinning twin. "EH? No! Not at all! We're nothing like that! I'm serious!" I quickly objected. "Actually, _I like Hunny-kun more_." I muttered.

"WHAT?" the trio shouted.

"_Pfft. Isn't me showing up and being Hunny's customer already proof?_" I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"Woah. I thought you were his customer just to be close to Mori-senpai. My bad." Hikaru laughed. "A lot of our guests love Hunny-senpai, but some are there just to see Mori-senpai, while liking his younger cousin. We just thought you were like one of them.."

"It's fine." I said with a small smile. ' _Are you insane? _' I thought to myself as the bell had rung and my underclassmen quickly retreated to their classroom.

* * *

"Ugh. My foot hurts."

I had to walk to the front of the school with a pained look on my face. Some of my so-called 'enemies' were laughing at me, something you wouldn't see in a typical rich high school. I glared at them for a moment, before letting out a sigh. I had heard footsteps behind me, and I casually glanced back to see Mori approaching me. I looked at him for a moment, before looking away for a moment. I was already ashamed about kissing the Wild Type, and standing next to him already made me want to run away.

"Please...don't walk next to me...Okay?" I said softly.

His eyes gazed at me, apparently not letting my request get to him. I pouted as I practically limped towards my car. I was on the verge of falling, but I keep feeling Mori's hand upon my waist, as a way of supporting me. My face quickly turned red, while noticing people whispering about us.

"Lemme go.." I whispered.

I felt like some possession that was being flashed around to everyone. With eyes on us, I had to cling tightly onto the host. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, and practically knelt to the ground in pain. My eyes widened to be suddenly picked up by Mori and carried to my car, where he got in as well. Before the door even closed, I watched Hunny looking at us in thought, apparently feeling a bit hurt by the sight of the two of us together.

"Wait! Hunny-ku-"

The door was slammed shut as my driver began to drive. I looked at the Host next to me, who was blocking the exit.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I shouted.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Mori had handed it to me, while I quickly opened it and skimmed through it. I felt my heart stopping. A lump formed in my throat. My eyes beginning to water. My breathing began to become quick. Leaning forward, I couldn't help, but to silently sob. I crumpled the paper and chucked it across the car, narrowly missing my driver's head. The Wild Type gently wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to let my cry on his chest.

"...All this time...He was leading me on? So...He never actually liked me, didn't he?"


End file.
